Story: The Slaughter
Short stories about the Verplaatsen conquering worlds. I don't intend to name or make an article for the sapients. And this is nothing to do with my plan. It all happened before the Merge. Chapter 1 A massive, earth-sized spaceship hovered above the planet. Fighter ships poured out, encircling the planet. Its destruction was set. Enormous, flaming missiles streaked from the main spaceship, accompanied by massive plasma beams. There were tremendous explosions on the planet's surface. The fighters followed suite, showering the planet with missiles. Pointed spaceships about two kilometres long rose from the planet to greet the invaders. They were protected by forcefields, but they gave way under brief but intense fire from the fighters, and the ships were knocked back to the devastated planet. Fighters flew low above the destroyed planet, firing missiles wherever a structure still stood. More fighters landed, and enormous, six-legged tanks stormed out. The fighters took to the air again, aiding the ground tanks with missiles, as they destroyed all life standing before them. Tanks came to greet the Verplaatsen's, but they were no match for them. Their tanks used tyre tracks, and were only a quarter of the size of the Verplaatsen tanks. Massive cannons chewed them up, and the feeble resistance was crushed. Only one city had been overlooked. It had not been hit straight on, and was protected by a forcefield which had held against impact shockwaves. The main spaceship aimed one of its cannons at the city. A single flaming projectile was fired, thirty kilometres long. It smashed into the forcefield, sending debris flying backwards. The forcefield gave, and the broken projectile smashed into the city, tearing down everything. The resulting shockwave knocked down any buildings standing after the initial blast. The city was just a pile of debris. Fighters swooped down to finish the job, before picking up their tanks and returning to the main ship. Having absolute no use for the wasteland of a planet, the Verplaatsen ship glided away, leaving no trace. Chapter 2 An earth-sized, black spaceship glided through the blacker void of space. Ahead, and rapidly getting larger, was a galaxy. As they entered the galaxy, scanners on the ship instantly sought out life-bearing planets. The nearest lay in a solar system on the edge of the galaxy, and was one of only two planets in the system, the other a gas giant. The spaceship glided into range of the planet. It received a communication request, which was denied. The spaceship readied its cannons, and flaming projectiles thirty kilometres long streaked through the space, hammering the planet's surface. Spaceships several kilometres long rose to attack the ship. Their comparatively pathetic weaponry was shrugged off by the cannons, and fighter jets swooped out to engage combat. Strange metal structures hung beneath them, and each was the source of a quiet buzzing. The fighter jets swooped down upon the enemies, their structures looping round the ships. The hidden lasers did their work, cutting through the ships' forcefields and the ships themselves, until all were reduced to ribbons. Oval-shaped fighters glided out an joined the jets, bombing the entire planet's surface. A three-metre projectile was launched from the surface towards the ships. It was followed by many more, but the damage was feeble against such massive spaceships. A short period of intense bombing silenced the cannon for good. The main spaceship then collected in all the fighters, before aiming a large amount of its arsenal at the same point on the planet's surface. The guns fired. The resulting explosion turned the tectonic plates to mush, smashing straight to the planet's core. The raw, molten magma was exposed, and more missiles were fired straight into it. There were titanic explosions, and as the planet tore itself apart, the Verplaatsen faded into the distance, on their way to the next habitable planet. Chapter 3 A pitch-black, earth-sized glided into a solar system in which it had detected two life bearing planets, within about ten million miles of each other. The approached the one further away first. Enormous projectiles were released, tearing apart the surface. Pointed and round-shaped fighters flew out from the main ship. A few fighters had metal structures dangling beneath them. They looped these structures round the planet's artificial satellites, and invisible lasers sliced them to ribbons. The pieces fell to the planet's surface, and then the fighters joined the bombardment. The sapients on the planet had not advanced to the stage of having warships for space warfare, and put up no resistance while the planet was pummelled into oblivion. With one planet neutralised, they made a short journey to the other planet. This one, also, had no warships, and missiles hammered down and were met by no resistance. Certain cities were protected by forcefields, but these fields were no match even for the shockwaves from larger missile impacts. The ship received a desperate request for peace, which was ignored. The planet was now as pockmarked as its sapients could have thought possible. All land on the planet was aflame. Leaving the two, now dead, planets behind, the spaceship disappeared into the void of space, on its hunt for more life to annihilate. Chapter 4 The ship was still several thousand miles from the next planet, when an enormous fleet rose to greet them. Each ship was between four and ten kilometres long, and there were millions of them, armed with large projectile and plasma cannons. As they opened fire, so did the main spaceship. The opposition's projectiles bounced harmlessly off the ship's forcefield, whereas the retaliation tore through the opposing ships and their forcefields without stopping. Fighters and Fighter Jets flew from the main ship, dancing between the oncoming projectiles, and fighting back, destroying the protected ships under short but intense fire. Fighter jets on the other hand dropped their laser nets, which they looped round spaceships, cutting through forcefields and spaceships alike, it made mincemeat of all protection put before it. The fleet had once been grand, but now it was cut down to nothing. The spaceships moved onwards, and let loose destruction upon the now defenceless planet. A couple of cargoships armed with light weaponry attempted to rise and fight them, but were shot down before they cleared the planet's atmosphere. The largest and most important cities were protected by forcefields. However, these were not very strong, and were destroyed upon first impact. The entire planet was destroyed under the intense fire, until it was merely a burning rock. The ship moved onwards, destroying planet after planet, all of which were part of an enormous empire owned by the sapients they had come into combat with on the very first planet. Before long, their entire empire had been decimated. See Also Category:Fiction Category:Short Stories